


Hooked on You

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cock Slut, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: The one where Cas rides Dean so good they fall in love.*Blame deancasdoinit on Tumblr and Facebook for this shameless smut, I couldn’t sleep until it was out of my head.*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 257
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Hooked on You

Castiel is a slut for cock. 

Don’t ask why. He grew up in a well-rounded home with both parents, family Christmas photos with five other siblings, big family dog, church every Sunday — or maybe that last one is why.

He knew he was gay from a young age. Back when it wasn’t “okay” to be gay or different. They prayed for him to change, even set him up on dates. Nothing worked. It wasn’t a phase, it was who he was. 

The night of his eighteenth birthday, he went to his first gay bar, sucked his first dick and never looked back. 

Nowadays nothing has changed, he still loves cock. The fact that he finally met a guy he _truly_ likes does change that… right?

They haven’t had sex. And for the first time since he became an adult, he’s actually nervous to fuck. Not about it being bad — he knows he’s good — he’s worried he will be _too_ good. Worried Dean will see he’s just some slut and leave after he comes. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“We don’t have to do this.” Dean offers after Castiel pulled away from their heated kiss. Their lips are swollen and cheeks are flushed from arousal. The beautiful green in Dean’s eyes can hardly be seen thanks to his blown pupils. Cas knows he probably looks the same, their desire is apparent in their jeans and Dean’s bulge looks so delicious Cas wants to cry. 

“No… I really, _really_ want to.” Cas palms himself, his mouth watering as he drops down to his knees, pulling at Dean’s jeans like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do and he sucks a dark mark on his hip, branding him his.

Dean growls a low satisfied laugh, his hand raking through Castiel’s messy onyx locks. “Really, really huh? Me too, Cas. I’ve never had to wait three dates before, but now I see the appeal. I want you so bad I’m fucking leaking.”

Cas whimpers as he shoves his jeans and boxers down and takes his first look at Dean’s throbbing member. “Fuck…” he laps at the tip, his eyes closing in bliss and he suddenly can’t decide what he wants. He wants to suck every drop of come from Dean’s balls until he’s shoving him away but he also wants to bounce on this long thick cock until he’s coming all over Dean’s stomach untouched. He dives in, unable to hold back anymore. 

Dean groans, his hips bucking forward and Cas doesn’t miss the shocked look upon his face. Of course he’s shocked. Cas made him wait. Dean assumed he was getting some inexperienced virgin, scared of a cock, not Castiel, cock enthusiast. 

The shock spurs him on, and he stares up, watching every single expression cross that beautiful chiseled face but before Dean comes, he pulls Cas off by his fucked hair. “Goddamn, Cas. You’re fuckin gorgeous all the time but the way you look with my cock down your throat… I can’t. I wanna fuck you so bad.” Dean’s nervous too, he doesn’t want to cross any lines. 

Luckily, Cas has no lines. “Good. Go to my bed. I’ll open myself up.” 

Dean pulls him up, insisting on helping him prep and after the way he kisses Cas like he’s chasing his own flavor, Cas is unable to deny him. 

Prep takes longer with help, especially with how gentle Dean is being, but by the time he’s leaking with desperation, he can’t take it anymore. Cas shoves him backwards and straddles his lap. “I need you, Dean.”

“Fuck, I need you too, Cas… shit!” Castiel sinks down, moaning out in pleasure as Dean’s thick shaft splits him open. His eyes tear as he relishes the burn and when he finally bottoms out, Cas tosses his head back with a deep laugh. 

“Dean…” Cas struggles with words. He’s so incredibly full he can’t believe it’s been so many months since he’s been fucked. He rolls his hips, grinding in small circles in search of every single movement that will make Dean sing. His first few bounces are experimental as he watches Dean come unglued below him. 

Dean is writhing, gripping the sheets as though his life depends on it, like without them he might float away. 

Cas plants his feet and leans back, bracing on the bed behind him so he can bounce harder and faster. His own cock is heavy and hard, slapping against his thighs, his stomach, Dean’s stomach, everything it can reach. But he doesn’t touch it, he doesn’t need to. Dean’s cock is hitting every nook and cranny of his ass, every single nerve ending is on fire and he can hardly take the constant assault to his prostate. 

He knows he looks completely fucked out, his hair is matted to his forehead, his mouth is slack and the noises… Castiel’s noises have his neighbors signing the cross but nothing else matters. All that matters is Dean. He feels so incredibly close to him in this moment that he has a passing thought of what this might mean for them, but he doesn’t dwell long, because Dean’s hands are now rubbing his thighs, making their way towards his leaking cock.

Cas slaps his hand away, shaking his head because he can’t form the words to tell Dean that his cock is all he needs. He can feel the warm familiar feeling of release in his gut, he’s close, too close and there is no way he can hang on for Dean. His head swivels forward and he finally meets Dean’s eyes, the flame he sees sends him free falling over the cliff. 

Dean grips his hips and starts pounding up into Cas’ sweet spot as he empties all over Dean’s torso. Cas loves coming, but nothing compares to that feeling of being fucked into oblivion _after_ you’ve already blown your load. 

He can feel Dean is close when his hips begin to stutter. He moans Cas’ name over and over like a prayer and then slams inside, filling him up with the sexiest grunt Cas has ever heard. 

Cas collapses forward so hard their teeth clatter, but neither shy away. The kiss is slow, messy and completely sated. It says all the words neither of them can form, and when it finally ends, they both smile. 

“You got me hooked, Cas. You’re perfect.” 

Cas searches his eyes for the lie and comes up short. He’s far from perfect, but he appreciates the compliment all the same. 

Especially since Dean isn’t the only one thoroughly hooked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ketch22 for dealing with me this morning... and every morning 🤣
> 
> I’d like to thank I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for the gorgeous art ‘Branded’.


End file.
